Defying Gravity
by DracoWings
Summary: Cuando mueres lentamente por dentro cada día y sientes que no vales nada ¿Que pasa después?
1. Chapter 1

Después de que sucedió eso no podía hacer nada, no tenia fuerza para nada, todo se había desvanecido pero llego el y todo pareció arreglarse pero hace algunos días sucedió algo que jamas imagine que pasaría, no con el...

-Porque no quieres besarme?-me dijo con un tono de voz un poco mas alto de lo normal.

-Yo... lo siento, es que aun no puedo- dije avergonzado y triste, el era lo que mas quería, me había salvado y aun así no podía ni si quiera besarlo sin sentirme mal.

-Acaso te desagrado?-me dijo mas alto tomándome fuerte por los brazos; me dejo unas marcas que tuve que cubrir durante los siguientes días.

-No es eso, sabes como me siento-dije con los ojos a punto de explotar de lagrimas-Perdoname-le dije.

Entonces se acerco a mi y me beso, fue tierno al principio pero mi cuerpo no lograba responder así que me mordió el labio tan fuerte que me abrió un poco la piel dejando salir un poco de sangre, di un leve grito que callo con su lengua introduciéndose en mi interior; apenas termino de besarme corrí al baño a vomitar.

Cuando salí me acerque de nuevo a el, tenia que pedirle una disculpa.

-Te doy asco-me dijo con los ojos algo llorosos y voz entre cortada, se acerco a mi -TE DOY ASCO!-grito y me empujo a la cama-Disculpame, es involuntario-se empezó a acercar mientras yo me arrastraba hacia atrás con miedo, se dio media vuelta y se fue azotando la puerta.

-Perdoname Blaine,perdoname- grite, pero no obtuve respuesta.

La escena se repitió durante varios días, yo no sabia que hacer, mi cuerpo reaccionaba mal ante cualquier acercamiento de su parte, sospecho que se esta cansado de mi ,yo lo quiero y trato pero no es suficiente, el miedo me invade cada vez; cuando el ya esta dormido y yo en la cama de a lado lloro hasta quedarme dormido pensando y recordando, temblaba de terror e impotencia hasta que mi cuerpo no podía mas y se desvanecía para ir a un mundo donde creía que estaba protegido pero el me seguía hasta ahí, ese jugador de football me seguía hasta alla y por mas que tratara de escapar no me dejaba, hacia lo que tantas veces me hizo y se iba sin importarle nada.

Me despertaba gritando y sudando, en esos momentos no me importaba; al principio Blaine se despertaba y me abrazaba, me consolaba y esperaba a que me durmiera, ahora, desde que empezó con la actitud tan extraña de los últimos días solo me ve y se voltea.

-Duerme, tenemos clases mañana-

Que le estaba ocurriendo? Y a mi?

Ya no me despertaba y cuando mas me veía era para tratar de hacer contacto físico conmigo, yo aun no podía y entonces el se alejaba.


	2. Chapter 2

Estoy preocupado, no puedo concentrarme en mis deberes escolares ni en nada en realidad, siempre que trato los recuerdos llegan a mi mente como un torbellino y destruye cualquier ápice de concentración, ya no puedo más.

Las cosas con Blaine van peor, ya no es aquel que me enamoro con Teenage Dream o que me mandaba mensajes a mi móvil "Courage" decían, el que me defendía y por el que me cambie a esta escuela, claro que me cambie por los constantes abusos y …. Cosas que me hacia ese jugador de football pero pensé que cambiándome aquí cerca de el estaría seguro y olvidaría todo pero cada día que pasa me lo hace recordar cada vez más y no creo poderlo soportar por mucho tiempo.

Llego de mi última clase del día al dormitorio que comparto con Blaine esperando poder dormir hasta mañana si es posible, entro rápidamente, odio el sonido de tantas voces hablando al mismo tiempo.

Mi rostro se contrae, es miedo y dolor, también ira y decepción –Bl…Blaine?-

-Disculpa Kurt- Saca sus manos del pantalón del rubio, y se coloca la corbata.

No digo nada, no sé qué decir, creo que quiero salir corriendo.

-Jeremiah ya se iba- El rubio un poco sonrojado sale casi corriendo, siento la brisa fría pasar a mi lado cuando se va, no entiendo nada.

Me quedo parado no sé cuánto tiempo sin hacer o decir nada, entonces noto la mirada de Blaine, me mira expectante como si no pasara nada y me hubiera quedado mudo sin ninguna razón.

-Desde cuándo?- Logro articular muy bajo, casi es un susurro, aun espero que mi mente haya imaginado todo y me pregunte de que estoy hablando, me quebré minutos después.

-Kurt, escucha- me dice – No es nada importante, digamos que solo es físico- me sonríe y trata de acercarse a abrazarme, me alejo lo más que puedo.

-A que te refieres con solo físico?- No quiero saber la respuesta.

-Kurt- Dice suplicante, como si se tratara de algo obvio, lo es pero no quiero que sea así.

-Desde cuándo?- Repito más fuerte, mis ojos están vidriosos, no soportare mucho.

-Mira, somos amigos no? Además tu eres tan frio cuando trato de…- Se calla de golpe –Digamos que Jeremiah es para relajarme y que tú y yo podamos estar felices- termina convencido.

-Tú...- trato de articular algo, me ha dejado frio su manera tan normal de decir eso,

-Yo que?- Me dice retándome, no puedo responder –Yo solo hago algo bueno para los dos, tu eres tan "inocente"- recalca la palabra, sé a qué se refiere, no sé porque me atreví a contarle –O solo tratas de aparentarlo- me quedo en completo shock –Ambos sabemos que el cuerpo humano responde a cualquier contacto y tu tratas de decirme…- Empiezo a llorar, los recuerdos regresan, tiemblo y caigo al piso.

-Kurt- Grita –Yo no quería…- trata de disculparse –Tu… es que yo … perdóname- no lo escucho sincero, aun así tomo la mano que me ofrece a levantarme, una vez incorporado lo ignoro aun llorando, me tiro en mi cama boca abajo.

Oigo sus pasos alejándose, empiezo a llorar con más fuerza pero en silencio hasta quedar dormido.

Despierto sudando y asustado después de una hora, Blaine no está aquí y me alegro, ya no puedo verlo a los ojos, después de lo que hizo y dijo.

Camino hasta la ventana y me quedo mirando los jardines de Dalton, ahora desiertos pues es tarde y todos están estudiando quiero suponer, qué más da.

Nunca debí haberle contado nada, pero no podía con algo tan grande, ahora que lo pienso, porque no hizo nada cuando le conté? Era mi amigo?

En mi mente se acercaban miles de preguntas peligrosas pero una imagen en los jardines me hizo regresar a la realidad. Ahí estaba Blaine agarrado de la mano de un rubio riéndose, pude apreciar, lo beso y otra lagrima cayó al piso de mi parte, seguramente Jeremiah le da todo lo que no puedo, tal vez tiene razón, tal vez deba aceptar lo que me dijo.

Extraño tanto al mis amigos.


	3. Chapter 3

Lo reconsidere, tal vez hablando con Blaine y pidiéndole que me espere no este con Jeremiah, me dolió verlo con él, yo lo quiero y debería ser capaz de al menos besarlo, si ese es el problema tengo que superarlo.

Bajo a buscarlo, hace un rato estaba en los jardines así que me dirijo ahí; me interno en el pequeño laberinto que está cerca pues es un lugar un poco privado y aunque deseo que no esté pasando lo que pienso, sigo mi camino en su búsqueda hasta que escucho unas voces y ¿Gemidos? Me detengo en seco.

-Nunca he estado con el- dice la voz de Blaine en un tono bajo.

-Alguna vez tú y el…- dice quien supongo es Jeremiah pero no termina la frase, en realidad se corta con algo parecido a un lamento.

-Tu eres lo único que me importa ahora- muy convincente- Él es un niño con el que jamás podre estar, no está a tu altura; además se cree tan inocente- demasiado convincente, me lastima –Jamás podrá darme lo que me das, ni tener lo que formamos- El silencio me supone que se han besado.

-Ahora déjame hacerlo- dice Blaine.

Escucho un grito de dolor y creo que ¿Satisfacción?

No puedo más, salgo corriendo hasta el otro lado de los jardines y me tiro en el pasto a llorar; no me importa que el uniforme se ensucie al fin su diseño es tan común.

Olvido todo, más lagrimas salen, en realidad creí que se me habían terminado hace una hora, me equivoque.

No puedo creer que Blaine me esté haciendo creía que el seria el indicado, el primero, pero esto me ha dejado claro que no piensa así, todo lo contrario, todo esto hace que me derrumbe; me siento igual de mal que cuando abandone McKinley por culpa de ese.

Escuche unos pasos, no me importa quién sea ni que me vea así, ahora no.

-Kurt?- Una voz conocida me habla- Que sucede? – Es su voz, me giro y lo veo directo a los ojos; tiene los labios rojos, hinchados, la camisa apenas acomodada y el cabello despeinado, trato de arreglarse.

-Kurt estas bien?- Su tono tan inocente, comienza a darme repulsión, no entiende que me hiere, pero ni siquiera sabe que escuche.

Repite las mismas preguntas un rato, hasta que levanta el tono, parece irritado que no le conteste, esto no se quedara así.

Disculpa no pensé que te interesara hablar con un niño inocente- Escupo sarcásticamente, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Espera-Piensa supongo- Tu… - Se acerca demasiado a mí, me toma por ambos brazos fuertemente- Los niños buenos no espían querido Kurt- Acerca su boca a la mía, no quiero, pega sus labios a los míos, los muerde y me lastima, siento dolor y trato de empujarlo pero no puedo competir con su fuerza, se separa de mis labios –De nuevo no tienes ganas?- lo dice enojado, comienza a asustarme.

-Mi pequeño espía- me dice en un tono tan despectivo –Al menos deberías hacerlo bien y disfrutarlo como disfrutas todo lo que haces a escondidas- me dice con una enorme sonrisa, mi mano se estrella en su mejilla dejándola roja mientras lloro, trato de correr.

-Supongo que ahora trataras de correr y me dirás mentiroso-me toma por una mano, me jala y me lastima la muñeca, ¿Por qué es tan brusco conmigo?.

-Y ahora te preguntaras porque con el soy tan amable, mi pequeño Kurt eso es obvio no?-me dice despreocupado, creo que trata de hacerme sentir mal- Lo hace tan bien que no puedo resistirme- no me gusta que me diga esto, como lo dice así sin más, sabe que lo quiero; peor aún, sabe que me hiere.

-Hacemos esto; sé que te duele verme con el rubio ese y podemos arreglarlo- en tono conciliador me dice, no entiendo.

-Rubio ese?- Estoy confundido, se supone que "tenían" algo.

-Ya te dije que solo es físico, un hobby mi pequeño Kurt- ríe notoriamente.

-Estás jugando con él?- pregunto.

-Yo siempre obtengo lo que quiero- me mira directo a los ojos – Y yo solo te quiero a ti, entendido?- me rodea con un brazo a la altura de la cintura y con el otro toma mi barbilla para que lo vea a los ojos.

-Nos hieres entiendes?- Le digo suplicante.

-Tú me hieres- me dice dolido – Si fueras un poco más complaciente- sonríe y baja la mano de mi cadera a mi trasero; empiezo a temblar y trato de separarme pero Blaine me lo impide.

-A esto me refiero, no puedo creer que a él le hayas aceptado tocarte cada vez que quería y yo que he sido bueno contigo no me dejas- Detiene sus palabras, parece pensar en algo.

Aprovecho para escapar e ir corriendo en sentido opuesto, no miro atrás; me escabullo entre los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a la entrada, me detengo en seco y me pongo a pensar en lo que dijo.

"No puedo creer que a él le hayas aceptado tocarte cada vez que quería y yo que he sido bueno contigo no me dejas"

Siento que voy a vomitar o desmayarme en cualquier momento.

"No puedo creer que a él le hayas aceptado tocarte cada vez que quería y yo que he sido bueno contigo no me dejas"

No, no, ¿Le gusta lastimarme o le causa placer eso? No entiendo, él debía ser como mi ángel salvador o algo parecido, no el que me lo recordara siempre y me lo escupiera en la cara, mientras se revuelca con otro porque yo no puedo ser lo que él quiere, además me culpa.

Entonces me siento enfrente de la puerta de madera de la entrada y me pongo a llorar de nuevo, es increíble que tenga tantas lágrimas, supongo que las tenía guardadas después de soportar tanto.

Quiero irme de aquí, escapar regresar a McKinley pero él está ahí, yo no puedo enfrentarlo, podría hacerme todo por lo que escape de nuevo, ya no aguantaría.

Con las rodillas encogidas hacia mi pecho, mis manos alrededor y mi cabeza hundida en las rodillas sigo pensando y llorando.

-Disculpa, el dormitorio de Blaine Anderson- Me pregunta una voz tan familiar, enseguida volteo a ver y veo a alguien vestido con uniforme de una pizzería, ese cabello rubio es inconfundible.

-Sam?- pregunto en seco, sus mejillas se tornan carmesí y se mueve dos pasos hacia atrás.

-Para que buscas a…?- digo lento, aun me cuesta hablar pues llorar tanto y a la intemperie me cobra factura.

-Yo…- dice nervioso- Que te pasa, porqué tienes los ojos tan rojos?- desvía el tema, no entiendo porque, lo averiguare.

-Pensaba- sonrió débilmente.

-Pensabas en posición fetal, con los ojos rojos y rastros de lágrimas- Me dice burlándose amistosamente-Por favor Kurt yo…-no lo dejo terminar.

-Buscabas a Blaine Anderson no pizzero?- le digo con malicia-Entonces has tu trabajo-.

Creo que lo que dije estuvo mal pues él se agacha un poco, la gorra cubre sus ojos –Así es, disculpe por haberlo incomodado señor- me dice y pasa a mi lado adentrándose en Dalton.

No debí hablarle así, él no tiene la culpa de nada, espero a que salga pronto.

Lo espere 10 o 15 minutos, veo que sale a toda prisa.

-Veo que tardaste en encontrar tu destino- Le digo con tono amigable.

-Sí, la escuela es muy grande- Me dice distante –Ahora si me disculpa, tengo más entregas- comienza a alejarse como si no me conociera.

-Sam discúlpame- Grito haciendo que se gire –De verdad no quería… perdón –Le digo.

-No importa- Me dice con una enorme sonrisa, por supuesto que no es sincera, puedo notarlo fácilmente, es tan torpe cuando quiere fingir –Tengo que irme a hacer más entregas pues para eso me pagan- me dice tristemente, sé que se refiere a lo que le dije antes de que se fuera a buscar a Blaine.

Entonces se va casi corriendo, no alcanzo a decirle más, lo veo desaparecer en el horizonte y de nuevo pienso, ¿Acaso Blaine me pone tan mal? Supongo que Sam no vino hasta acá a molestarme, claro que no vino a entregarle una pizza a Blaine.

¿Pizza? ¿Uniforme? Apenas noto que todo lo que le dije estuvo realmente mal, si hubiera sido yo al que le dijeron esas cosas ya estaría llorando, últimamente se me da muy bien lo admito.

Solo quería saber si estaba bien y lo arruino insultándolo, es mi único contacto con mi antigua vida y lo arruino.

Perfecto Kurt, como siempre, me recrimino pues sé que es cierto, un día de estos tendré que ir a pedirle perdón a Sam por mi actitud y para saber porque repartía pizzas además puedo usarlo de pretexto para ver a mis amigos pero… por ahora Blaine, digo sin ganas.

Entro a nuestra habitación, está vacía, me desvisto pero estoy demasiado cansado para ponerme la pijama así que me meto solo en ropa interior a la cama, estoy rendido; llorar en exceso cansa, no debería hacerlo o no tanto tiempo como hoy, parecía que podía llenar una piscina.

En medio de mis sueños siento una mano recorrer mi pecho y otra mis piernas, ¿Qué pasa? Comienzo a asustarme y despierto de golpe.

Veo a Blaine a mi lado subiendo las cobijas para taparme pero sus ojos tienen un extraño brillo, un tenebroso brillo.

-Solo te tapaba- Menciona y se voltea en dirección al baño, desaparece en el mientras yo me quedo dormido.

Muy pronto serás mío mi pequeño Kurt.

"Tu piel es tan suave"


	4. Chapter 4

-Finn?- me contesta del otro lado del teléfono-Podrías preguntarle a papa si puedo pasar el fin de semana en casa?-le digo.

-Ya es jueves Kurt, avisas muy tarde, no creo que Burt quiera-me dice confundido, típico de Finn.

-Si ya se, apresúrate a preguntarle por favor, de verdad quiero ir- le digo desesperado y le cuelgo.

-Con que te vas el fin de semana- me dice esa voz tan cautivadora que ahora me causa un sentimiento un tanto negativo.

-Así es- contesto secamente, no quiero más contacto con él por ahora.

-Antes de que te vayas mañana, tengo cosas importantes que decirte-parece importante.

-De que se trata?-le digo, entre menos palabras mejor y más fácil.

-Termine con Jeremiah- se acerca a mí, comienza a invadir mi gran espacio personal.

-Felicidades, quieres un premio acaso? -le digo sarcásticamente.

-A ti- sentencia.

-Perdona?- Le digo confundido, ¿de qué habla?, ahora resulta que nada de lo que le dijo a Jeremiah era cierto.

-Mañana tendrás todas las respuestas-me dice serio-Solo necesito que vengas al salón de ensayos de los Warblers antes de que te vayas a casa-se acerca y me da un beso rápido en la mejilla y se retira rápidamente.

Que le sucede a Blaine porque de repente es tan lindo, o tan hiriente o tan no sé cómo; me confunde, me gusta y lo quiero pero su actitud es extraña, muy extraña.

Veo que se le ha caído algo, una hoja, la abro y me sorprendo, es un corazón con una B y una K, corro a ver si el que yo alguna vez hice está en su lugar, en efecto está ahí, lo que quiere decir que… No, no puede ser, o será cierto, por fin todo este infierno terminara y el me ayudara?

El sonido de mi celular me interrumpe mis múltiples e inexplicables sentimientos, es Finn.

-Kurt? Dijo Burt que está bien que vengas mañana, pero iré por ti; hoy avisare a los muchachos del Club-me dice.

-No, por favor no Finn- le digo, no quiero verlos, me desmoronaría frente a ellos.

-No me dejes esperando - me dice omitiendo mi pedido- Cuídate- me cuelga, esa contestación me resulto bastante extraña.

Ya no tengo tiempo de pensar en nada, hoy termine de arreglar unas cosas para llevármelas a casa, también prepare la jaula de Pavarotti para que me acompañe en mi largo trayecto y aún más largo fin de semana en el cual pensare demasiado, ahora me voy a dormir por lo que me pongo la pijama pues desde aquel extraño sueño en el que sentía que me tocaban más lo que paso en McKinley no puedo estar tan expuesto, pensar acerca de esto me causa tristeza pero no puedo dejar que me venza no hoy , mejor me voy a soñar.

Ya es viernes y estoy a una hora de irme y despejarme de todo lo que está pasando, pero tengo que ir al salón de ensayos pues no quiero quedar mal frente a todos los Warblers que seguro estarán ahí.

Empiezo a bajar de mi dormitorio por las extensas escaleras de caracol para seguir de frente y doblar a la derecha en un pasillo que parece interminable pues el diseño mas el tamaño hacen que luzca así; giro y la puerta esta cerrada, la abro.

En cuanto entro empieza a sonar una canción conocida "Fly me to the Moon" de Frank Sinatra.

_Fly me to the moon  
>let me play among the stars<br>let me see what spring is like  
>on a Jupiter and mars<br>_

Lo hacen tan perfecto como siempre, los Warblers le ofrecen un gran acompañamiento a Blaine el cual se luce, de verdad siento como si Blaine tratara de decirme todo con esta canción.

_Fill my heart with song  
>and let me sing for ever more<br>you are all i long for  
>all i worship and adore<em>

Ahora es solo Blaine, se dirige hacia a mí, acorta su distancia cada vez más, siento cosas extrañas pasar en mí, es como la primera vez que lo vi cantar.

_In other words, please be true!  
>In other words,<br>In other words!_

Queda a centímetros de mí, toma mis manos y pronuncia un final que conozco bien pero que de verdad espero que no pase, no sé cómo responder.

_I...  
>I love...<br>I love you!_

Entonces todo mi mundo da vueltas, todo se tambalea y no sé qué pensar, por un lado es lindo pero también me causa un poco de temor sus cambios bruscos de actitud.

-Kurt- me saca de los pensamientos en los que estoy metido – Entonces que me contestas?- me dice Blaine.

-Yo…yo… dios! Yo…- Tartamudeo, volteo a ver y todos me miran expectantes-No se que decir Blaine, estoy halagado pero…- puedo ver la decepción de todos.

-Pero?- me dice con miedo en su expresión.

-Podrían salir todos de aquí?- pregunto a los Warblers, este momento requiere mas privacidad sin importar mi respuesta.

- Kurt, los Warblers son como mi familia, pueden escuchar lo que tengas que decir - hace una pausa en eso – aunque sea muy doloroso – se contraen sus facciones mientras yo doy una vuelta a la habitación con la mirada mientras todos me observan como si fuera un monstruo que esta apunto de romperle el corazón a su líder.

- Esta bien - digo derrotado – Necesito tiempo para pensarlo – espero que pueda comprenderme, estoy muy confundido por todo ahora.

-Pero Kurt no tienes nada que pensar, yo te amo – No puedo creer que lo haya dicho, me provoca culpa y me siento feliz pero abrumado, ni yo mismo me entiendo ahora.

- Te entiendo, estoy para ti, te esperare cuanto sea necesario - me dijo con una dulzura indescriptible que parecía flotar sobre las nubes con esas palabras protectoras pero algo me hizo caer a la realidad, un brillo extraño en sus ojos muy al fondo, casi oculto, el mismo brillo de la noche anterior.

-Gracias por entender – le digo como si no hubiera visto nada, todo normal – Me tengo que ir, Finn esta por llegar y no debo hacerlo esperar - le sonrío.

Se acerca a mí, muy cerca y me da un beso en la mejilla y me dice muy lento –Te esperare mi Kurt – me dice en un tono muy dulce pero me alejo.

-Gracias chicos – me dirijo a los Warblers y me voy rápidamente a mi habitación a recoger las cosas.

Ya he bajado todo y espero a Finn en la entrada principal, siempre tarde pero me da tiempo para pensar en que hare el fin de semana como hablar con Sam y con mis amigos aunque sea un rato, necesito verlos y a la vez soportar todo.

Veo a mi bebe a lo lejos, tan hermosa como siempre, la extraño tanto pero aquí no la necesito.

-Finn! Quien te dio permiso de usar mi camioneta - le digo en cuanto baja el cristal del copiloto frente a mi.

-Perdona Kurt, Burt me dio permiso, si quieres manejar no tengo inconveniente - me dice para evitar peleas supongo.

- Maneja tu, no tengo ganas ni ánimos – le digo mientras me subo al asiento del copiloto una vez que acomode mi pequeña valija atrás junto a Pavarotti.

-Tu sin manejar? Que te sucede Kurt? – me dice como si de verdad le importara.

- Solo no tengo ganas Finn, espero que sea un camino silencioso – le digo con un obvio tono, espero que entienda que no quiero que me interrogue.

Estamos entrando en Lima y a solo 10 minutos de casa, muero por llegar abrazar a papa y a Carole y dormir en mi cama pero Finn interrumpe mi encuentro perfecto.

- Mercedes te extraña mucho, se lo repite mucho a Rachel y ella a mi -me dice tratando de distraerme - Sam ha estado raro estos días, ya no pone suficiente atención en el equipo ni en el Club – lo dice en un tono normal pero a mi me interesa un poco pues siento que se lo debo por como me porte, cuando estoy a punto de preguntarle sobre esto cambia abruptamente el tema.

-Pero sabes?, no me importa que me hable de ti todo el tiempo, me gusta – me dice mientras sigue conduciendo.

- Espera, ¿Qué? – le digo pues espero no haber entendido bien.

- Me gusta que Rachel me hable de ti, así siento que no te has ido – doy un respiro, mi hermano me extraña y eso es bueno, si hubiera sido hace un año hubiera pensado que se interesa en mi pero ahora se que eso nunca hubiera pasado.

- Llegamos – me dice mientras se estaciona frente al garaje de la casa.

Bajo muy rápido, espero que Finn traiga mi valija y a Pavarotti pero algo me detiene y me volteo a ver.

- Espero que vengas mas seguido – Finn me abraza muy fuerte, me asfixia y además esto es muy raro – Lo prometo – le digo para que me suelte y lo hace.

- Trae mi equipaje y trata bien a Pavarotti – le grito y entro corriendo a la casa.

Carol y papa están esperándome frente a la Tv, se levantan y me abrazan, me dicen que tanto me han extrañado y yo también lo hago, me siento tan bien estando ahí; es una lastima que no pueda regresar o no por ahora aun.

Cenamos algo que preparamos en familia, menos Finn claro esta, al terminar subo a mi habitación, tengo mucho que hacer este fin de semana empezando por la disculpa así que saco mi celular y busco en mi directorio el numero de Sam.

-Bueno? – con su característica voz me contesta.

- Sam? Soy Kurt, por favor no me cuelgues, necesitamos hablar – le digo rápidamente antes de que cuelgue.

- Kurt? Que pasa? – me dice neutralmente.

- Necesito hablar contigo, podríamos vernos mañana temprano? – le digo aunque parece mas un ruego.

- Ma... Mañana? – no se si pueda, escucho un poco nerviosa su voz.

- Por favor – le digo suplicante - En la café… - me interrumpe – Si ahí, a que hora? – no entiendo porque parece como si no quisiera hablar.

- A las 9 OK? – le digo esperando que acepte.

- Te veo ahí – me cuelga repentinamente, me pregunto si lo que dije fue demasiado grosero como para que me trate así.

Me quedo pensando en muchas cosas hasta que el sueño me vence, no despierto hasta las 8 de la mañana que suena mi teléfono, la alarma.

Me meto a bañar y me apresuro a cambiarme, hace un poco de frío así que usare una gabardina negra, unos pantalones negros con unos zapatos del mismo tono, además de un gorro rojo que le queda perfecto a mi Total Black.

Bajo y tomo las llaves de mi camioneta, me apresuro a manejar a la cafetería pues faltan apenas 5 minutos para la hora acordada, llego y estaciono mi camioneta casi enfrente.

Puedo verlo sentado frente a la ventana con la mirada baja pensando, entro rápidamente, no me ha notado por lo que me dirijo del otro lado a comprar unos Capuccinos.

- Esta caliente – se lo pongo enfrente y hasta entonces se da cuenta de que estoy ahí.

- Kurt – me dice un poco desanimado, trata de sonar amable desde luego.

- Como estas? – le pregunto con un poco de pena aun.

- Bien gracias y a ti como te va en tu escuela? – me dice pero siento que la conversación es vacía.

- Bien también – le digo normal – los extraño naturalmente – espero que así me tenga un poco de confianza.

Platicamos por 20 minutos de trivialidades como la escuela y el equipo de football hasta que me decido a pedir disculpas.

- Sam – le digo interviniendo en la platica – Antes que nada, esto no es propio de mi así que aprovecha – me mira sorprendido esperando a que continúe – Quiero disculparme por lo que paso en Dalton el otro día, no era un buen momento y yo – Me interrumpe de nuevo – No pasa nada Kurt, te entiendo – y mira hacia su café.

- Sam? – le digo con un tono muy bajo esperando a que no me conteste.

- Mmm...? – me dice mirando hacia el otro lado de la ventana.

- Porque estas trabajando en una pizzería? – por fin salio, espero no estar siendo muy entrometido.

- Yo… yo necesitaba hacer algo – me dice sonriendo, fingiendo de nuevo.

- Sam, yo se que no somos para nada cercanos y que me porte un poco… aprensivo cuando llegaste pero quiero que sepas que se guardar secretos y me importan mis amigos además – sentencio espero haberle hecho llegar el mensaje, de verdad me importa tanto como los demás chicos de Club.

Nos quedamos callados por 10 minutos más o menos no estoy seguro, hasta que Sam decidió hablar.

- Papa se quedo sin empleo – me dice un poco avergonzado supongo pues baja la cabeza – Tuvo que irse a otro estado esperando conseguir trabajo y por ahora le ayudo a mama con mi empleo – continua – perdimos la casa y no se si podré seguir en el Club.

Mi cara es de una gran sorpresa espero pues no quiero que piense cosas equivocadas.

- Y en donde estas viviendo? – claro que soy un entrometido, me golpeo mentalmente.

- En casa de un tío – me dice – Tienes familia aquí? – pregunto pues se supone que venia de intercambio.

- En realidad es el ex-esposo de la hermana de mi madre – me dice con un poco de rencor en su voz.

- Ya veo, puedo ayudarte en algo? – le digo pues en verdad deseo hacerlo de la manera que sea posible.

Se queda callado pensando mirando a la mesa, en verdad no se que le encuentra de interesante, hay otras 20 aquí, todas del mismo aburrido color madera y redondas, creo que va a decir algo pues voltea a verme pero tiene los ojos rojos, parece que ¿Llorara?.

- Sonara un poco extraño pero puedes – me dice con la voz entrecortada por las lagrimas – abrazarme – me dice tan bajo que no creo que sea cierto, pero si lo es.

Me paro y lo hago imitarme, lo abrazo y el lo hace también muy fuerte, comienza a llorar un poco, después se limita a sollozar hasta que me suelta y se sienta.

- Disculpa, no se que me paso – me dice apenado, siempre se apena me parece.

- No importa, para eso estoy – le sonrío, aunque no me gusto que seguramente manchara mi gabardina – Supongo que debe ser difícil – le digo.

- No te imaginas cuanto – me dice sin voltear a verme – Pero dejemos esto de lado, tu también viste algo que no sucede muy seguido conmigo así que estamos a mano – me sonríe, esta vez es sincero.

- Tengo que irme, ya sabes, trabajo – me dice levantándose – Cuanto te debo? – me dice mirando el café – Yo te invite – le sonrío.

- Gracias – me dice, yo me acerco a abrazarlo pero se contrae un poco del dolor al tocar un costado, suelta un Ah! Y se aleja.

- Te lastime? Que te paso? – me mira un poco asustado – Nada debió ser un golpe en algún entrenamiento - me dice mientras se despide con la mano.

Me quedo pensativo, espero poder ayudar mas a Sam sin ser su hombro para llorar con abrigos Alexander McQueen o al menos me debió avisar para usar algo menos ostentoso y mas impermeable; creo que soy egoísta al pensar así, el esta pensando en trabajar para ayudar a su familia mientras yo pienso en que me mancho mi abrigo, debería aprender un poco… después.


	5. Chapter 5

-Mi Kurt, ¿Que haces aquí?- Esa voz de nuevo.

-Blaine - volteo con recelo esperando que no sea el, se supone que me aleje de Dalton para poder pensar en que le diría; así no podré pensar con claridad.

-¿Qué hacías hablando con un pizzero? – me dice en un tono un poco despectivo.

- Ese pizzero es Sam, un amigo del Glee club – me paro de nuevo para dirigirme a mi camioneta, no quiero conversar con el hoy.

-¿Un amigo?- me toma del brazo de nuevo –Asi que ¿Eres tan cariñoso con todos tus amigos? – su mirada es horrible, ese destello que empiezo a comprender emerge de nuevo.

- ¿Asi que me espías? – le respondo.

- ¿Te molesta Kurtie? O ¿Es que haces cosas que no debo ver? – su tono es molesto e interrogatorio, posesivo y me causa temor por un momento.

- Se llama privacidad Blaine, cosa que obviamente no te es familiar – le respondo un poco grosero pero es necesario, me asusta – Además tengo que irme, te veo en Dalton – le comunico y salgo rápidamente antes de continuar con una platica que seguramente llegara a anda.

Al llegar a casa me encuentro con Finn recostado viento televisión, ya extrañaba estas cosas; voy a la cocina, tengo antojo de algo pero no se de que pero antes de llegar al refrigerador escucho el timbre, varias veces pues nadie se digna a abrir por lo que tengo que hacerlo yo.

-Kurt! – Son muchas voces, todo el club esta aquí.

-Hace mucho que no venias – me dice Tina alado de Mike.

-Dos fines de semana solamente, además desde que nos ganaron en las regionales no tengo ganas de verlos – finjo obviamente, los extrañaba tanto que no puedo evitar sentirme muy feliz al verlos ahí por mí.

-¿Qué estas diciendo? – la voz chillante de Rachel resuena en la habitación.

- Es broma obviamente – miro a Rachel con desaprobación.

-Lo se – me contesta ella – Pero gracias a esto puedo decirte algo que todos queremos decirte desde hace una semana – sonríe.

-Gracias a mi – salta Santana desde el fondo – Karofsky se ha reformado y ahora puedes volver y ayudarnos a ganar las Nacionales – me dice.

- ¿Reformado? – pregunto pues me parece imposible, además yo conviviendo de nuevo con el lo veo imposible, después de lo que me hizo lo es.

- Si, Santana logro que dejara de golpear gente y empezara a ser mejor persona – dice Tina – Asi que si gustas regresar al coro y por tanto escuela eres bienvenido -.

Todos gritan de felicidad por la noticia mientras yo no escucho nada solo veo sus caras felices, siento un vacío y todo me da vueltas, creo que me estoy desmayando; ahora veo el cambio en sus caras por preocupación al verme ir hacia el piso, alguien me sostiene.

-Kurt, Kurt, Kurt – Repite varias veces moviéndome hasta que mi cuerpo permite contestarle.

-¿Qué? – es lo único que articulo.

- ¿Estas bien? – pregunta.

-Estoy un tus brazos porque casi me desmayo de la emoción por volver – le digo – obviamente no estoy bien Finn – le recrimino.

Me recupero mientras todos me ven entre preocupados y expectantes.

-No paso nada – les digo para calmarlos – Tal vez regrese, no se – les comento.

-¿Cómo que tal vez? – por fin habla Mercedes.

-Tengo muchas cosas que pensar chicos, espero entiendan – concluyo y mis amigos evitan hacer mas cuestiones.

Pasamos un largo rato conversando todos, platicamos de mi posible regreso y de múltiples cosas sin mucha importancia hasta que deciden marcharse dejándome solo para por fin poder pensar en que hacer, mi fin de semana se agota, mi tiempo para tomar una decisión también.

Dejar a Blaine y regresar a lado del que me hizo sentir como lo peor que había pisado este mundo pero con mis amigos o quedarme con Blaine y aceptar su proposición; pienso en lo mismo toda la noche y la mitad del día siguiente en eso y esta vez regresare solo a Dalton por lo que podré pensar bien las cosas.

En el camino recuerdo todo lo que ha hecho Blaine, lo bueno y lo malo, también aquel sueño que no estoy seguro de que lo haya sido, para poder tomar una decisión.

Llego a mi habitación en Dalton y no encuentro a Blaine, le resto importancia y coloco a Pavarotti junto a mi cama, arreglo muchas cosas que están tiradas por la habitación y me pongo a estudiar.

Ya relativamente tarde llega Blaine y me mira.

-Hola Kurtie – me sonríe y se acerca besarme.

- Aléjate – casi le grito – ¿Estas ebrio? – le digo, pues huele a alcohol en exceso y su actitud es tan horrible.

- Vamos Kurtie, se que te encantan los chicos malos – se acerca de nuevo y yo tiro mis cosas al piso por el miedo a que hará; ante el ruido Pavarotti empieza a silbar desesperadamente.

-Tu entupido pájaro – lo mira como si lo entendiera – cállate – toma un libro grueso del piso y lo avienta en dirección a la jaula, la golpea y yo veo como cae lentamente.

-Pavarotti! – grito y trato de ir por el pero Blaine me toma con las dos manos y me tira a la cama, siento que ya repetí esta escena.

-Blaine déjame por favor – le digo suplicante – tengo que revisar a Pavarotti – le digo en un buen tono para que me deje, empiezo a bloquearme.

-¿Ahora hasta el pájaro te importa mas que yo? – me mira.

- Déjame te estoy diciendo – le grito cortadamente, estoy llorando; no puedo mas todo empieza a regresar a mi mente.

- Te va a gustar también Kurt - me dice en un tono tan sucio que me provoca asco.

Volteo a ver la jaula de Pavarotti, esta tirada y el también al fondo, comienzo a llorar mientras siento los labios de Blaine sobre mi cuello besándome mientras sus manos tratan de quitarme la camisa y el pantalón, yo estoy inmóvil del miedo, reviviendo cosas horribles, todo pasa de nuevo.

Siento como su mano empieza a tocar mi estomago mientras su lengua se mete por mi boca, su otra mano empieza a tocarme por sobre mi ropa interior y entonces suelto un grito desde el fondo de mi corazón; Blaine se aleja sabe que hizo algo malo mientras yo empiezo a llorar como pocas veces.

La puerta se abre.

-¿Qué fueron ese grito? ¿Qué paso aquí? – dice un chico mirándome, yo volteo a otro lado llorando.

- ¡Nada! – Grita Blaine – Largo de aquí, todo esta bien – dice cerrando la puerta.

Se dirige a mí y me toma por la cara – Perdóname Kurt no quise – se calla de golpe.

Después de tranquilizarme bajo la mirada de Blaine.

- Mañana dejo Dalton – le digo y corro al baño a encerrarme, escucho como toca la puerta y trata de abrirla, empujarla, comienza gritar un montón de cosas que no entiendo.

Preparo la bañera y me meto en ella, dejo que el agua recorra todo y que lave toda la suciedad que siento por mí, pero eso no pasa, solo recuerdo las cosas y me sumerjo en un mar obscuro de recuerdos horribles.


End file.
